Survivor: Battle of the Animes
by lenapolando26
Summary: 20 characters from different animes such as Pokemon, Digimon, Yugioh, Naruto and Detective Conan will battle to win the title of Sole Survivor.
1. Not Playing with a Full Deck

Note: I do not own anything. I just want to have fun.

"Welcome to Survivor: Battle of the Animes. 20 characters will battle for one million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. I will introduce them."

**The Vyrai Tribe (men)**

Ash Ketchum - POkemon

Conan Edogawa - Detective Conan

Jaden Yuki- Yugioh GX

Naruto Uzumaki- Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha - Naruto

Drew - Pokemon

Brock - Pokemon

Gary Oak- POkemon

Yugi Moto- Yugioh

Matt Ishida- Digimon

**The Moterys Tribe ( Women)**

Alexis - Yugioh GX

Dawn - POkemon

Sakura Haruno - Naruto

Hinata Hyuga - Naruto

Mimi Tachikawa - Digimon

Haibara Ai - Detective Conan

Ran Mouri - Detective Conan

May - POkemon

Ino Yamanaka - Naruto

Sora Takenouchi - Digimon

" So are you guys ready for today's chalenge?" Jeff asked.

Mimi replied, "What? Challenge already?"

"Yes, first minute in the island and you guys will be fighting for immunity. Any last words Jaden?" Jeff said.

Jaden said, " Of course we will win. We are MEN. We are guaranteed safe for the rest of the game."

May quickly said, " We maybe women but we are strong women. We'll show you why this game is ours."

Gary shouted, " BLAH BLAH BLAH, Can we just get to the challenge?"

" Ok, things are already heating up. On my go, two members from each tribe will swim to get a bag that contains puzzle pieces, you need to get 3 bags and after that the remaining four peolple will solve the puzzle and whoever get it first wins immunity and also a tarp and blankets." Jeff said.

" First off from Vyrai Tribe we have Conan and Brock and from the Moterys Tribe we have Ino and May. Survivors ready GO."

" Both teams off to a great start. Conan and Brock having no trouble getting the first bag and so as Ino and May right behind them."

" Conan and Brock was back at the mat first now Matt and Jaden in the water."

" Ino and May, they are back. Hinata and Haibara in the water. "

" Matt and Jaden having a big lead over Hinata and Haibara. Haibara is pulling Hinata who is struggling."

" Matt and Jaden got their bag and now heading back to their mat."

" Hinata and Haibara completely lost."

" Matt and Jaden, they are back. Sasuke and Ash in the water."

" HInata and Haibara got their bag and they need to catch up."

" Sasuke and Ash got their bag and they're tryin to catch Hinata and Haibara."

" Hinata and Haibara, they are back. Ran and Dawn in the water."

" Sasuke and Ash, they are now back. Gary, Drew, Naruto and Yugi are now solving the puzzle.

" Ran and Dawn quickly got their bag and they caught some time and they are now back. Sora, Mimi, Alexis and Sakura now solving the puzzle.

" the boys are having a problem. Sora completely leading the puzzle and they are now halfway there."

" Yugi and Drew are lost and leaving the work to Gary."

" Mimi puts the last piece and Moterys wins immunity and reward."

" Ladies, congratulations, no tribal council today you have the night to spend some time and relax good night. Men, first day in the island and there will be a first person voted out in your tribe. I will see you later. Decide this afternoon who is going home."

* * *

**Moterys Tribe (women)**

Sakura said, " Good work ladies we beat the men. Sora you rocked that puzzle."

Sora said, " Thanks."

" I'll go prepare our camp. " Ran said.

" I'll join you. " Alexis said.

* * *

**Vyrai Tribe**

Gary shouted and said, " IF IT WASN'T FOR THE OTHER PUZZLE MAKERS, WE COULD HAVE WON THAT CHALLENGE."

Sasuke said, " What do you want us to do if they have someone smart like Sora."

Gary replied, " Drew, Yugi and Naruto are idiots. I could have done the puzzle all by myself."

" If you are that smart, why did you didn't finish the puzzle by your own? " Ash asked to his rival.

" Because there are stupid people in my way." Gary said.

" You know what, we will separate because I cant stand your arrogance that fills up this camp." Naruto said

" Lets go. " Ash said as Yugi, Naruto and Sasuke join him. " Brock aren't you coming? "

" I wont, Gary is right you guys screw up with the puzzle. " Brock said.

" Are you serious? I cant believe it." Ash said.

Brock explained, " I cannot believe that some people cant solve a simple puzzle."

" HAHA, in yo face." Gary said.

Ash, Yugi, Naruto and Sasuke worked together. Gary, Brock, Matt and Jaden are the one working together while Drew and Conan are left behind.

" So, we're the only one left." Drew said

Conan replied, " Dont worry. we are goin to be the tiebreaker against the four vs four.

* * *

Gary's group decided about who's goin home.

Gary said, " Drew was lost in that puzzle. He was confused and no focus in the game at all."

" He is not playing with a full deck." Brock said.

" We're goin to vote Drew. I'll go get Conan to break up the tie so it's 5 against 4 and Drew being the loner." Jaden said.

" Good idea." Matt said

* * *

The group of Ash talked about the elimination.

" Gary's arrogance is completely filling up this camp so we need to get him off." Ash said.

Naruto replied, " we dont have the numbers to vote him off."

" I will bring Drew and Conan to the group since they are not a part of Gary's group." Sasuke said.

" Great, I want Gary to go home." Ash said.

* * *

Jaden approached Conan.

" Hey Conan, Im wondering if you're part of Ash's alliance." Jaden said.

Conan replied, " no, Im not a part of any alliance."

" You can join our alliance and we need to vote off Drew." Jaden said.

"Ok." Conan said as Jaden walks off.

" What did he say to you? " Drew asked.

" He wants me to get rid of you." Conan said.

" Why did he wanted to do that? " Drew said.

Conan replied, " Maybe it has something to do with the puzzle part of the challenge."

Drew said, " Im not the only one who struggled why are they putting the blame on me?"

" I dont know. Lets just vote for ourselves. We aint joining anybody." Conan said.

Sasuke approached Drew and Conan.

" Hey, we should vote Gary tonight okay?" sasuke said.

" Okay." Drew and Conan said as Sasuke walks off.

" Well that rude coming here and said one sentence to us." Conan said.

" Lets just vote him even though our votes will not affect anyone. Drew said.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Drew: **Conan and I are completely out of the league for this moment but after tonights tribal council people will come to us.

**Ash: ** I cannot believe that Brock betrayed me but he'll learn his lessons.

**Brock: **I think I did the right decision by going with Gary. I mean Ash's group is full of stupid people.

* * *

**Tribal Council**

**" **Alright you guys need to grab a torch go ahead and light one. In this game fire represents your life if your fire is gone so are you." Jeff said. " Ok everybody's ready it is time to vote Drew you're up."

Drew - This is a throwaway vote and I hope this puts a scare on you. (Sasuke)

Brock - You completely blew us up in the challenge and there is no place for dumb people in our tribe. (Drew)

Yugi - You're arrogance has no limitations. I cant wait for you to go home. (Gary)

* * *

" I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said as he gets the urn. "The person with the highest votes will be the first person voted out of Survivor: Battle of the Animes."

" I'll read the votes. First vote ... Drew ( 1 vote Drew)

Sasuke (1 vote Sasuke 1 vote Drew)

.

.

Sasuke ( 2 votes Sasuke 1 vote Drew)

.

.

Drew ( 2 votes Drew 2 votes Sasuke)

.

.

Gary

.

.

Gary ( 2 votes for Gary, Sasuke and Drew)

.

.

.

Drew ( 3 votes Drew 2 votes Sasuke and Gary)

.

.

.

Gary ( 3 votes Gary and Drew)

.

.

Drew ( 4 votes Drew 3 votes Gary 2 votes Sasuke one vote left)

.

.

.

Gary

" we Have a tie between Gary and Drew. DRew and Gary you will not be able to vote. the rest of you, yuo can only vote for Gary or Drew. It is now time to vote."

"I'll read the votes."

First vote ... Drew

.

.

.

Drew

.

.

.

Drew ( 3 votes Drew)

.

.

.

Gary

.

.

.

Gary

.

.

.

Gary ( 3 votes Drew and Gary)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gary ( 4 votes Gary 3 votes Drew one vote left)

.

.

.

.

First person voted out of Survivor: Battle of the Animes Gary, need to give me your torch.

" Well you're goin to lose without me. Good luck." Gary said.

His alliance couldnt believe it and Jaden looks at Conan.

" Gary the tribe has spoken." Jeff said as he walks off. " You need to have teamwork in order to win challenges. Grab your stuff head to camp good night."

* * *

**Final Words**

**Gary - **Of course my tribe made a dumb move and that's what they are a group of dumb people who cant solve a puzzle. It's been a pleasure and Im rooting for the ladies, at least they can solve a puzzle.

First voting

Gary - Ash, Yugi, Naruto and Sasuke

Sasuke - Drew and Conan

Drew - Brock, Gary, Matt and Jaden

Second voting

Gary - Conan, Ash, Yugi, Naruto and Sasuke

Drew - Brock, Jaden and Matt

* * *

**Next time on Survivo**r

With Conan's decision, Brock's alliance bullies him.

_" Conan is gonna pay for what he had done " _Brock said.

And rivalry will be born in the ladies' tribe

_" I thought Mimi was my bestfriend in Digimon but this is Survivor not Digimon." _Sora said.

_" Sora thinks she's the smartest girl in the world and our friendship will be broken if she keeps bragging about it. " _Mimi said.


	2. Putting an Act

**Previously on Survivor**

20 anime characters fought to survive.

The ladies won the first immunity challenge and were safe for elimination

The men's ego clashed with each other and and their tribe were divided into three. Ash's alliance which consist of Yugi,Ash, Naruto and Sasuke, Gary's alliance which consist of Brock, Jaden and Matt. Drew and Conan were out of the league but in the end they became a valuable asset on Ash's alliance causing Gary to be the first person out of the game. 19 people are left. Who will be going home as the Sole Survivor?

* * *

**After Tribal Council**

**"**Wow, Thank you Conan and Drew for sticking with us." Ash said.

Drew replied, " Thank you for not voting me."

" We just need to vote off the one who kept our tribe weak which was Gary." Naruto said.

Brock interrupted, " You know what, you guys are all the same, full of dumb fools. Voting off one of the smartest person in the tribe is a stupidity. "

Ash said, " Just shut your mouth, you're the one who betrayed us anyways so karma is a bitch."

" Lets see, if we lose tomorrow immunity challenge I will blame you." Brock said.

" OK, we have the numbers dude." Ash said.

* * *

**Challeng**e

"Cmon in guys." Jeff said as he welcomed the two tribes. " Moterys tribe get to look of the new Vyrai tribe Gary voted out at the last Tribal Council. You guys ready for today's challenge?"

"Yeah"

" This challenge is called Survivor Sumo. One member of each tribe will battle each other and whoever gets their opponent out the circle wins immunity and this... steaks, vegetables, spices and pans. Ladies, you have one extra member who will sit out."

" Im gonna sit Jeff. " Hinata said.

" ok Hinata take your spot on the bench. SO first off is Ash for the men and Sakura for the ladies. Survivor ready go!"

Ash vs Ino (Ash pushed Ino out of the circle.) Vyrai - 1 Moterys - 0

Naruto vs Haibara ( Haibara almost pushed Naruto out of the circle but Naruto turned things around.) Vyrai - 2 Moterys - 0

Brock vs Sora ( SOra didn't move as Brock ran to her but Sora outsmarted him by moving out of the way and sending Brock outside) Vyrai- 2 Moterys - 1

Drew vs Dawn ( Drew easily worked on Dawn and got the point) Vyrai - 3 Moterys - 1

Conan vs Alexis ( Conan got disqualified by kicking Alexis ) Vyrai - 3 Moterys - 2

Matt vs May ( May and Matt are neck and neck but May overpowered Matt) Vyrai - 3 Moterys - 3

Jaden vs Mimi ( Jaden, having no problems pushed Mimi out of the circle) Vyrai - 4 Moterys - 3

" If Vyrai tribe scored this one they will win immunity."

Yugi vs Sakura ( Yugi pissed sakura and Sakura got mad and pushed him out of the circle) Vyrai - 4 Moterys - 4

**Final Round**

Sasuke vs Ran ( Sasuke's strength vs Ran's karate background. Ran was focused and when Sasuke attacked her she dodged and pushed him out of the circle.)

" Moterys tribe wins immunity." Jeff said. " Ladies, once again congratulations, you are proving to be a force to be wreckin with. You are safe for tonight's tribal council and you will get cooking set and foods." Get back to camp. Good night. Men, you will attend your second tribal council in arow. you have the rest of the afternoon to decide who's going home. See you later."

* * *

**Moterys Tribe( women)**

Sora said, " Did you guys saw how I outsmarted that guy with no eyes?"

Haibara replied, " Yeah that was a good strategy but Ran was so great back there."

Sora replied, " Really, but I think I was the smartest one out there."

" Sora, I think you need to chill down, you're not the only one who won the challenge but we did so dont take the glory all yours." Mimi said angrily to her bestfriend in Digimon.

" At least I did something to the challenge. Mimi, you were easily defeated by Jaden, you didn't even THINK." Sora said.

" I cant believe you're degrading me like this." Mimi cried as she walked off.

" Sora, relax." Ino said as she, Haibara, Dawn, Sakura and Ran confronted her.

" Dont worry Mimi, we got your back." Dawn said.

" Everything will be alright." Ran said.

Mimi thanked them, " Thanks ladies."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Mimi: **" Sora thinks she's the smartest girl in the world and our friendship will be broken if she keeps bragging about it. "

**Sora: ** I thought Mimi was my bestfriend in Digimon but this is Survivor not Digimon.

**Dawn: **I cannot believe that Sora and Mimi are fighting but this is just how the game goes.

* * *

**Vyrai Tribe (men)**

" I told you we shouldn't have voted off Gary." Brock said to Ash.

" At least, I scored and you got beaten by a woman." Ash said.

" Shut up Ash" Brock said.

Ash's group decided on who's going home.

" So we need to get rid of a weak link and that is Brock." Naruto said.

" We need to make sure that Conan and Drew are still with us cause they're just floating around here." Sasuke mentioned.

Ash replied, " Nah, it'll be fine after Brock's alliance voted for Drew they will still vote with us."

" Yugi, go tell them that we're voting for Brock." Sasuke instructed.

Yugi replied, " Got it."

Yugi approached Conan and Drew.

Yugi said, " Hey guys, I just want to let you know that the plan is to vote out Brock. Are you guys cool with that?"

"Yeah, we're fine with that." Drew said.

" Thanks guys." Yugi smiled and walked off.

Brock and his alliance talked about their strategy.

" Dude. we are totally out of numbers." Matt said.

" So whats our strategy Brock?" Jaden asked.

Brock said, " What if we put a bug on Conan and Drew's ears and tell them that Ash approached us and Their plan is to get rid of them."

' It'll probably work out" Jaden said.

" I'll go do it.' Matt said.

Matt goes to where Drew and Conan is.

" Hey, how are you doin?" Matt asked.

" We're doing good. It seems that one of you guys will be going home." Conan said.

Matt replied, " one of us? I will tell you something. Ash went up to me and told me that his group is planning to vote Conan tonight."

" Are you serious?" Drew said.

" I just want to let you know thats why if you vote with them Conan will go home and if I catch you telling this story to them we will vote you off" Matt said.

" So our best bet might be joining Brock's alliance." Conan said,

" Lets just vote Naruto off." Matt said.

" Sure." Drew and Conan said as they approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke, is it true that you're going to vote us off?" asked Drew.

" Of course, we wont. Who told you that story?" Sasuke asked.

" Matt did." Conan answered.

" Dont believe him. They're just putting an act. Sasuke said.

Drew replied, " Well anyways we trust you."

Sasuke said, " you can count on us."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**DRew: **Sasuke sounds like he was lying to us so we dont trust him at all and I dont know if Matt's story is true or not.

**Sasuke: ** I really hope that Drew and Conan are smart enough to know that Matt is lying.

**Matt: ** I wish that Conan and Drew believed that story so that they can vote with us and vote off Naruto.

* * *

**Tribal Council**

" Welcome to your second tribal council. It is now time to vote. Sasuke you're up."

Matt - I dont think you're strong enough to handle those challenges and you deserve to go home. (Naruto)

Naruto - You talk with a lot of pride but in the end you're a small man. Can you even see with those eyes? (Brock)

Conan - I dont know who to believe but I hope this is right. (?)

" I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said as he gets the urn. " I'll read the votes."

First vote . . . ... Brock ( 1 vote Brock)

.

.

.

Naruto ( 1 vote for Brock and Naruto)

.

.

.

Naruto ( 2 votes Naruto 1 vote Brock)

.

.

.

Brock ( 2 votes each for Brock and Naruto)

.

.

.

.

Naruto

.

.

.

Brock ( 3 votes for Brock and Naruto)

.

.

.

Brock ( 4 votes Brock 3 votes Naruto)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Second person voted out of Survivor: Battle of the Animes . . . Brock. Need to give me your torch.

"Continue losing." Brock said to Ash

" Brock the tribe has spoken. Well this has just been your second tribal council and you guys are completely falling apart. Tomorrow is a a new day. Grab your stuff head back to camp good night."

* * *

**Final Words**

**Brock - ** I wasn't really given an opportunity what i am capable of doing. my tribe keeps making wrong decisions so I think the majority of the merge tribe will be women.

Brock - Ash, Naruto, Conan, Drew, Yugi and Sasuke

Naruto - Jaden, Brock and Matt

* * *

**Next time on Survivor**

Tensions between Sora and Mimi continues to escalate.

Mimi did a cruel act that can impact on their tribe.

Will the men scored a victory over the women or will the women continued their winning streak?


	3. Raise Your Hands

**Previously on Survivor**

The women continued their winning streak.

While in the men's tribe, Brock stirred a story that may make Conan and Drew to flip but in the end Conan and Drew trusted Ash's alliance, sending Brock home. 18 are left who will be going home next?

* * *

**After Tribal Council**

**"** Well, we voted off the two most annoying people in this tribe. i hope that will benefit our tribe." Naruto said.

" We still need to vote off two of them." Ash said.

Matt said, " We are letting our differences aside, we should now work together as a team."

" He's right we haven't won a single challenge. " Drew said.

" In tomorrow's challenge we will make a comeback." Jaden said.

" If its needed to work with you in order to win a challenge. I'll join you." Ash said.

* * *

**Challenge**

" Cmon in guys." Jeff said. " Moterys tribe get in youor first look of the new Vyrai tribe Brock voted out at the last tribal council. Dawn, any comments?"

" I think that if they lose this challenge, which will happen, Ash or Drew will be going home because most people here want to take us out because we're popular.." Dawn said.

" Well said. In today's challenge one member from each team will dive down to retrieve puzzle pieces connected to a rope. Every puzzle piece is two feet below each members will dive down." You need eight puzzle pieces while the remaining 3 members of the tribe will solve the puzzle. Moterys tribe you have two extra members who will sit out this one."

" We will sit out Haibara and May." Sora said.

" Grab your spot on the bench. I'll give a minute to strategize." Jeff said.

" OK, for the Vyrai tribe we have Yugi, for the Moterys tribe we have Ino. Survivors ready go."

" INo head out to the water first followed by Yugi."

" ino easily got her first puzzle piece while Yugi is struggling to get the piece that is only 2 feet below the water."

" Ino now heading back. Ran now in the water."

" Yugi got his first puzzle piece. Ran got their second puzzle piece."

" Yugi and Ran are back. Matt and Alexis both in the water."

" Matt got one puzzle piece and is now heading back. Alexis appears to be struggling."

"Matt goes back and he heads down again. Alexis goes back to her mat empty handed."

" Mimi now in the water trying to make up some time that Alexis lost. Matt got the puzzle piece goes back to the mat and goes back for his third time."

" Men having a good lead. Mimi got her piece. She is now heading back."

" Matt got their fourth puzzle piece while Mimi got their third piece."

" Matt headin to thier mat. Ash is now in the water."

" Mimi is back. Dawn in the water."

" DAwn trying to catch Ash and she did. She retrieved their fourth puzzle piece making a lot of time."

" Ash got their fifth piece. Dawn is back, Ran in the water."

" Ash is back, Jaden in the water."

" Jaden not messing around easily got their sixth piece and is now heading back. Ran got their fifth piee."

" Drew is in the water. Mimi is back in thew ater."

" Mimi got her sixth piece."

" Drew is sruggling to get hi piece."

" Mimi is back. Ran dives down trying to catch Drew."

" Drew got their seventh piece and they only need one piece."

"Ran got their seventh piece as well. Both of them are trying to get back."

" Ran and Drew are back. Matt and Dawn are back in the water trying to retrieve their final piece."

" Matt got his first but Dawn is not far behind."

" Matt is now back, Conan, Sasuke and Naruto you can now work with the puzzle."

" Dawn is back. Sora, Hinata and Sakura you can now start."

" It was a nice strategy by the men to put Conan, a detective, in puzzle as he completely lead his groupmates. Hinata is confused about the puzzle. Sora is leading while Sakura is lost as well. Naruto followed Conan's orders and now one piece away. Sasuke puts the last piece and they did it. Vyrai wins immunity. Men congratulations in your first win. No tribal council for you tonight and safe from elimination. You guys will also have an overnight sleep in the nearest resort here. Women, you are going to your first tribal council. I'll give you the rest of the afternoon to decide. See you later."

* * *

**Resort**

**" **Finally, we won a challenge and I hope this will continue on." Drew said.

'' It was all thanks to Conan and Matt who dominated the challenge." Ash said.

" Here's the champagne and let us celebrate." Matt said.

" Cheers for the win and one of the ladies going home." Sasuke said as the men celebrated their first win.

* * *

**Moterys Tribe**

Mimi, Ran, Sakura, Haibara, Dawn and Ino grouped together as Sora, Hinata, Alexis and May were left.

" Sora felt she's out of place a while ago." Dawn said.

" She has so much pride in herself. Look at what happen." Mimi said.

" But at the same time, Alexis didn;t do anything in the challenge except for losing our lead." Sakura said.

Mimi argued, " I cant stand Sora, let's just vote her off."

" Sora is one of our smartest players here in this tribe, taking her off might affect us." Ran said.

" Who will vote for Sora, raise your hand." Ino said. She and Mimi are the only ones who raised their hands. " So that means we are going to vote for Alexis whether you like it or not Mimi."

" OK fine but if next time we lose we will vote her off." Mimi said. " I'll go check what they're up to and maybe have some fight."

Sora, Hinata, Alexis and May are talking about their decision.

" I think we are not enough to vote somebody off." Alexis said.

" We pretty much need to talk to one of them and tell them the positives of sticking with us." Hinata said.

May interrupted, " Mimi is going this way. Why is she carrying a pail of water?"

Mimi joined the group as she pour the water to their positions.

" Surprise! " Mimi shouted.

" Why did you do that?" Alexis said.

Mimi replied, " Well, because you are friends with that awful humanbeing."

" Hold on, you're doing this because Im involve with them." Sora said.

" Wow, congratulations for the first time in your life you are right."

The rest of Mimi's group arrived at the scene.

" WHat's goin on here?" Ran asked.

" She poured water to us while we're here talkiing quietly."

" Is that true Mimi?" Dawn said.

" Isn't that a little bit too far?" Sakura said.

Mimi replied," Well they deserve it after Sora who used to be my bestfriend betrayed me because of pride and fame."

" You're the one who told me to calm down that day which quite offended me. Guess what the four of us are going to vote you out." Sora said.

" I dont care we have the numbers babe. Good luck." Mimi said.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Ran: **What Mimi did is a little bit too far and making me uncomfortable working with her.

**Mimi: **I am 100% confident that Alexis will be going home. SOra you better watch out.

**Sora: **I am a little bit nervous about tribal cuoncil so Im praying that two girls from Mimi's group will realize that what Mimi had done is quite intriguing.

* * *

**Tribal Council**

" Welcome to Tribal Council. Go ahead and grab your torch, IN this game, fire represents your life when your fire so are you. Lets get to the vote. Haibara you're up."

Mimi - You are an unfortunate person, you should have teamed up with us instead of that selfish brat. ( Alexis )

Alexis - What you've done today is so cruel, I dont even know what I did to you that made you do that. ( Mimi )

" I'll go get the votes." Jeff said as he gets the urn. " I'll read the votes."

" First vote . . . . . . Mimi

.

.

.

.

Mimi ( 2 votes Mimi)

.

.

.

.

Alexis

.

..

.

.

.

Mimi ( 3 votes Mimi 1 vote Alexis)

.

.

.

.

Alexis

.

.

.

.

.

Alexis ( 3 votes Mimi and Alexis)

.

.

.

.

.

Alexis ( 4 votes Alexis )

.

.

.

.

.

Mimi ( 4 votes Alexis and Mimi )

.

.

.

.

.

Mimi ( 5 votes Mimi 4 votes Alexis one vote left

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Third person voted out of Survivor: Battle of the Animes Mimi, need to give me your torch."

" Who the f*** voted with them? I know its you Sakura so f*** you." Mimi said

" MImi, the tribe has spoken."

MImi gives every one the middle finger as she left tribal council crying.

" That was shocking turn of events. Grab your stuff head back to camp good night."

* * *

Mimi - I got blindsided because my tribe doesn't know how to think. Im still wondering who was the other one who voted for me. Well, whoever you are, F*** you. Good night.

MImi - Alexis, May, Hinata, Sora, Sakura and Ran

Alexis - Mimi, Dawn, Haibara and Ino

* * *

**Next time on Survivor**

While the men enjoyed their reward, Drew discovered a shocking secret.

Is Ino be the new Mimi as she fights with Sora?


	4. They Cant Be Trusted

**Previously on Survivor**

The men finally won their first immunity and spend their time in a resort where they bond and enjoy the comfort.

With the men winning, two former bestfriends clashed with each other resulting into a tribe division.

Mimi confidently assured herself not going home but in the end Ran and Sakura felt uncomfortable working with her she was the third person voted out.

Seventeen are left. who will be going home next?

* * *

**After Tribal Council**

" I am shocked about the outcomes of that tribal council." Sora said.

" We should thanked Ran and Sakura if it wasn't for them, Alexis would've gone home. " MAy said as they heard someone shouting.

" WHY DID YOU JOIN THEM?" Ino asked Ran and Sakura.

Sakura replied, " We felt uncomfortable working with you and plus Mimi did the wrong thing to Sora, she was jealous of Sora's intelligence."

Ino said, " REALLY, YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN THAT WEIRDO."

" I think you're rubbing people the wrong way." Ran said.

" I DONT CARE ,WHAT YOU DID TO MIMI WAS UNCALLED FOR." Ino said.

" Lets just rest for tomorrow's challnege." Haibara said.

* * *

**Challenge**

" Cmon in guys." Jeff welcomed the players. " Vyrai tribe get a look of the new Moterys Tribe, Mimi voted out at the last tribal council. Any reactions, Naruto?"

" Mimi was one of the greater players in the women's tribe. I dont know what they voted her out." Naruto said.

" Well, this game is really unpredictable. Ready for some more?" Jeff asked.

" Yes, Jeff bring it on."

" In today's immunity challenge, two members from each tribe will climb a three story structure where they will drop boxes that contains bags. The remaining to members will toss the bags and toss it into the holes. first team to shoot, five bags in the holes will win immunity. Moterys tribe you have one extra member who will sit this time?"

" I will sit out Jeff. " Alexis said.

" Alexis, grab your spot on the bench." Jeff said. " We will now start, for the Vyrai tribe the first two will be Conan and Jaden for the Moterys tribe the first two will be Dawn and Sora. Survivors ready go"

" Dawn and Sora off to a great start but not far behind them is Conan and Jaden."

" Both teams are now making their way to the first floor of the building and both drop their boxes."

" Dawn and Sora are now back to their mat. Conan and Jaden are falling behind because Conan is exhausted."

" Hinata and May, they need to climb to the second floor of the building. Conan and Jaden are now back. Sasuke and Matt are trying to catch Hinata and May."

" May is the first one in the second floor but is unable to throw the boxes because Hinata is not there yet."

" Sasuke and Matt are both in the second as they throw their boxes. they are heading back.''

" Hinata made it to the second floor and now they can throw their box. They are now heading back."

" Ash and Yugi are the final pair for the Vyrai tribe. May is dragging Hinata to make it to heir mat."

" Ash and Yugi made it to the final floor while Ino and Haibara are only on their way."

" Ash and Yugi throw the final box as they head back to their mat."

" Ino and Haibara saved up some time and also heading back to their back."

" Drew and Naruto need to throw five bags in those holes."

" Drew puts two bags, they need to fill three more holes."

" Haibara puts one bag. You need to pick it up ladies."

" Naruto puts two more bags with ease. Men a have a good lead."

" Ino puts two bags for the ladies. We are now tie."

" Drew wasn't able to put a bag in their final hole."

" Haibara scored one bag for her team. We are now tie."

" Can Naruto shoot their final bag? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

. And he did. Vyrai tribe wins immunity."

" Men, congratulations for your win second time in a row. Ladies, it was a close call but once again you will go to your second tribal council in where you will vote one of your tribe members. I'll give you the rest of the afternoon to decide. See you later."

* * *

**Vyrai Tribe**

" I feel so bad for the ladies but oh well that's what they get for voting out Mimi." Conan said

" Dont worry about them now that we are reunited again. We will be alright. " Drew said as he noticed Ash, Yugi, Naruto and Sasuke gone.

Ash's group talked about their alliance.

" I think we dont need Conan or Drew anymore." Ash said.

Naruto replied, " You think so? What if they go with Matt and Jaden?"

" They will not go there. Lets just make them think that they're still with us." Ash said.

Drew was hiding behind a tree where he heard the conversation between Ash's group.

* * *

**Moterys Tribe**

" Why do we have to go to tribal council?" Haibara said.

Ino replied, " It's because ignorant people voted off one of the strongest people in our tribe and now we are left with the weaklings like Alexis and Hinata."

" Im going to talk to Ran and Sakura about their status in our alliance." Dawn said.

" Tell them to vote Hinata if they are going to be with us. " Ino said.

Dawn approached Ran and Sakura.

" Hey girls, what are you up to?" Dawn asked.

" We dont know which side to take. You girls might be mad at us for flipping while the other girls wont trust us." Ran said.

" You see, the only reason why we voted with them. Its not because we hate you but we hate how Mimi treat the other girls yesterday which made us uncomfortable." Sakura said.

" Well, you are welcome to come back." Dawn said.

" We wanted to but you might not accept us." Ran said.

Dawn replied, " No need to worry."

" Thanks Dawn." Ran said.

Meanwhile on Sora's side,

" We will vote Ino tonight because she might be the next Mimi in this camp." Sora said.

" Are you serious I think we should vote off Ran?" Hinata said.

" Why do you wanna do that?" May asked.

" They cant be trusted. " Hinata said

Sora said, " since they betray MImi's alliance, Ino might be mad at them so lets just invite them to join us."

" Yeah, tell them because it's four against three, we will not be affected." Alexis said.

" I will tell them to vote with us." May said.

May went to where Ran and Sakura are sitting.

" Hi May, can I help you?" Sakura said.

" I was wondering where are you sitting right now in terms of alliance?" May asked.

Ran replied, " Dawn asked us to come back to them which we are not sure yet because I felt Ino hates me."

May said, " Youre right you shouldn't join them, lets just say the five of you will be in the final five, and the final three will be Ino, Dawn and haibara. They will just use the two of you to gain control."

" Let us decide of whats our decision okay." sakura said.

" OKay make sure you will not regret it." May said.

" What do you think Sakura?" Ran asked.

" I'll let you vote whoever you want. I'll go vote whoever I want." Sakura said.

* * *

**Dawn: **Everything looks good in our team. I just hope Ran and Sakura aren't lying but I guess they will stick to us.

**Sora: **Ran and Sora, please be with us and not with them.

* * *

**Tribal Council**

**" **Ladies, welcome to your second tribal council. It is now time to vote Ran you're up."

Sakura - Im thinking of Hinata or INo. Both of you have been training with ever since we're kids but this is a game so. (?)

Haibara - Im so sorry I cast this vote, I just followed what Ino told me. ( Hinata )

Alexis - Are you the next MImi? ( Ino )

" I'll go tally the votes." Jeff said as he gets the urn. " I'll read the votes.

First vote . . . . . . . Hinata

.

.

.

Ino ( 1 vote Hinata and Ino)

.

.

.

.

Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

Ino ( 2 votes INo and Hinata )

.

.

.

.

.

Ino

.

.

.

.

Hinata ( 3 votes Hinata and Ino )

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino ( 4 votes Ino and Hinata. 1 vote left)

.

.

.

.

.

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Battle of the Animes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

INo, need to give me your torch.

" Well, I admit defeat. Lets hug each other girls." Ino said humbly as she was hugged by all the girls in her tribe.

" Ino, the tribe has spoken."

" Good luck girls. mwah." INo said as she walked off.

" Well, tht was the most humble way I've ever saw in an eliminated player. Hope that tomorrow will be a comeback. Good night."

* * *

Ino - I tried but they'e just too good. I tried to be a meanie but that's what I call karma. Im still rooting for the ladies and I hope one of them will win this game. Thank you for having me by the way.

Ino - Sora, Alexis, May, Hinata and Sakura

Hinata - Ran, Dawn, Haibara and Ino

* * *

Next time on Survivor

Will Drew stay loyal to Ash's alliance or will he go with Matt and Jaden?

The women's tribe will become peaceful but will their losing streak continue.


	5. Make it or Break it

**Previously on Survivor**

With one of their strongest players gone, the Moterys tribe struggle to win immunity and therefore heading to tribal council for the second time in a row. Both of the alliance approached Ran and Sakura but the two of them based their desicions on who can make their tribe stronger. IN the end, INo was sent packing and wishin the ladies good luck. 16 are left who will be going home next.

* * *

**After Tribal Council**

" That was quite shocking." SOra said.

Alexis replied, " I know, but at least she knew she was wrong."

" She's a kind girl maybe because of Mimi influenced to become a meanie." Hinata said.

Ran approached Dawn and Haibara.

" Ran, thanks for voting with us." Dawn said.

" Im sorry I wasn't able to convince Sakura about this." Ran said.

Haibara said, " It's ok Ran. I just hope we win that immunity tomorrow to be safe."

" And also the tribe swap. Im tired of hearing noises." Haibara said.

* * *

**Challenge**

"Cmon in guys." Jeff said as he welcomed the players. " Vyrai tribe get a look of the new Moterys tribe Ino voted out at the last tribal council."

"Let's get going for todays' challenge, our challenge for today is a Survivor classic. It is an eating challenge. First team to reach 5 points wins immunity. We are all even so nobody is sitting out."

" First we have Sasuke vs Dawn and you are going to eat fried frog legs." (bolded words are the winners)

**Sasuke** vs Dawn Vyrai; 1 Moterys:0 (frog legs)

Naruto vs **Haibara **Vyrai:1 Moterys:1 ( pig brain)

Ash vs **Ran **Vyrai:1 Moterys:2 ( octopus )

Drew vs **Sakura **Vyrai:1 Moterys:3 ( bat soup )

**Conan** vs Sora Vyrai:2 Moterys:3 ( Cow's tongue)

Yugi vs **Alexis ** Vyrai:2 Moterys: 4 ( worms )

If the ladies score this one they will win immunity

**Matt** vs May Vyrai:3 Moterys: 4 ( chicken's liver )

**Jaden** vs Hinata Vyrai:4 Moterys:4 ( eel)

Final Round, I will pick a name in this box and the name that I will pick is the one that is going to compete in the final round.

" For the men we have Drew, for the ladies we have Hinata"

**Drew** vs Hinata Vyrai:5 Moterys: 4 ( worms )

" Vyrai tribe wins immunity. Congratulations for your third immunity win. You improved a lot since this show started. No tribal council for you tongiht. See you tomorrow. Ladies, once again, tribal council where you were vote out one of your members. You have the afternoon to decide. I'll see you later."

* * *

**Moterys Tribe**

" I cant believe we lost again." Dawn said.

" We all know the reason why we lost because Hinata has one job to eat that worms and she cant eat it." Haibara said.

Ran said, " I just hope I was the one who Jeff picked, I could've win this for the whole tribe."

" me too, if I was there we will win immunity. Now somebody has to go home." Dawn said.

" Ran, can you ask Sakura to vote with us instead of with them?" Haibara asked.

Ran replied, " I'll try."

Ran approached Sakura, " Are you mad at me for voting with them?"

Sakura said, " NO, I told you last night that you vote whoever you feel is more important to the tribe and I think I made the wrong decision by going with them. "

" Can you convince the other's to vote for Hinata?" ran asked.

" I dont know about that, they're pretty solid to each other."

" Lets hope that they are smart enough to keep our tribe strong, we already lost two strong players."

" Im gonna vote with. Im going to tell May or Alexis our plan and I'll tell you the results."

" Ok, thanks."

Sakura talked to May.

" Hey Sakura, you have a plan?" May asked.

" Yeah but I think you will not like it. I think we should eliminate the weakest member of our tribe which is Hinata." Sakura said.

" No, im not good with that plan. We are an alliance since Day 1 and now you're going to break it. Sorry Sakura but Im not going with your plan. May said as she walked off.

May went to her alliance.

" Sakura came up to me and she told me we should get rid of Hinata."

" Why does she want to do that?" Hinata asked.

" She told me that you are the weakest link in this tribe." May said.

" I know that Im weak but why does she need to betray us?" Hinata said.

" She felt uneasy about voting off the two strongest players in this tribe." May said.

hinata said, " Why did she voted with us then? We will vote Dawn tonight, she's a weak one too. Im gonna wash my face first."

" Sakura has a point. She didn't put a great performance in the last challenge." Alexis said.

May argued, " But what about our alliance, are we just going to throw it?"

" It's not about that May, the thing is the strongest person in this camp is in the opposing side which is Ran." Sora said.

" We cant lose her. May is also right. Our alliance is so solid and she is loyal to us." Alexis said.

" I dont know what to do." Sora said.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Hinata: **I know that the other people will vote for me but I know my alliance will support me.

**Ran: **This tribal council will be the make it or break it for our tirbe.

* * *

**Tribal Council**

**"** Welcome to your third tribal council. It is now to vote. Dawn you're up."

**Dawn - ** You're lucky enough to make it this far but your luck is over. (Hinata)

**HInata - **Dawn, you struggled in today's challenge so Im voting for you. ( Dawn )

" I'll go tally the votes."

" I'll read the vote. First vote

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dawn ( 1 vote Dawn)

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata ( 1 vote Dawn 1 vote Hinata)

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata ( 3 vote Hinata 1 vote dawn)

.

.

.

.

Hinata ( 4 votes Hinata 1 vote Dawn)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Battle of the Anime . . . . . . . Hinata, need to give me your torch.

Hinata looked shocked that her alliance betrayed her.

" Hinata, the tribe has spoken. Time for you to go."

" Well, this is the first unanimous decision of the tribe. I hope that this may be the new beginning for the tribe. Grab your stuff head back to camp good night."

* * *

Hinata - I cant believe that my alliance betrayed me. I'm still rooting for my Naruto. Wish him the best.

Hinata - Ran, Sakura, Dawn, Haibara, May, Alexis and Sora

Dawn - Hinata

* * *

Next time on Survivor

Can the ladies end their losing streak?

Drew felt uncertain about his position in his tribe.


	6. We will Kick Ass

**Previously on Survivor**

The women lost their third challenge in a row. Sora's alliance cannot decide about the person they're going to vote. But in the ned, they chose to keep the tribe strong making Hinata the fifth person voted out. 15 are left who ill be going home next?

* * *

**After Tribal Council**

" Tomorrow is a new beginning for our tribe. Let's win those challenges so that we can refresh our tribe." Sora said.

" But I feel sorry for Hinata. She's so loyal and kind. I will miss her." May said.

Sakura replied, "Yeah, but we did it for the tribe."

" Let's conserve our energy for tomorrow's challenge because we will kick ass." Ran said.

" No need to worry." Dawn said.

* * *

**Challenge**

" Cmon in guys." Jeff welcomed the players. " Vyrai tribe get a look of the new Moterys tribe, Hinata voted out at the last tribal council. Any reactions, men?"

" I think it was the right decision so that they can make their tribe strong." Conan said.

" Great, in today's challenge four members from each will go to the sandbox and dig for 5 rings. After that, you will give those rings to the remaining three members of your tribe. First tribe to shoot all five rings wins immunity. Vyrai tribe you have one extra member. Who will sit out?"

" I want to sit out Jeff." Jaden said.

" Jaden, grab your spot on the bench. We are now getting started."

**Vyrai**

Diggers - Conan, Ash, Sasuke and Matt

Shooters - Drew, Yugi and Naruto

**Moterys**

DIggers - Sora, Alexis, Haibara and Sakura

Shooters - May, Dawn and Ran

" Survivors, ready, go! "

" All eight people are now in the sandbox to find their rings. Each tribe needs five rings."

" Haibara found one ring and brings it to the mat."

" Matt also found one."

" You are getting tired from the heat of the sun, exhaustion and thirst."

" Ash is struggling to find a ring."

" Haibara finds another ring and Sora grabs one as well. We have 3 rings for Moterys and 1 ring for Vyrai."

" Conan find one ring."

" Sasuke and Sakura both found the same ring now as they pull it away from each other. Alexis came in for some help but Sasuke is too strong for the both of them."

" Sasuke gets the ring from Alexis and Sakura. We have 3 rings Moterys and 3 rings Vyrai."

" Ash is still ineffective in this challenge. Sakura finds another ring."

" Haibara finds their final ring and all four of them are now heading back."

" MAtt finds their fourth ring.''

" The women are in a huge lead as May, Dawn and Ran are going to try shooting the rings."

" Conan finds their final ring. All four of you can head back now."

" May is going to try to shoot but none of them went through."

" It is Drew's turn and he is able to shoot two rings."

" Dawn only puts one rings in the pole."

" Yugi wasn't able to shoot a ring."

" Ran flying through this course as she shoots 3 rings in the pole without having difficulties at all."

" Naruto cant concentrate and cannot shoot a ring. We are neck and neck."

" May does her second try and still PATHETIC."

" Drew with his second try and shoots 2 rings which makes Vyrai tribe one ring short of winning the immunity."

" Dawn needs to shoot the two final rings in order to win immunity. She shoots the first one, all she needs is to shoot this final ring."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AND SHE DID. Moterys tribe wins immunity, ending their losing streak. "

" Great job Dawn." Ran said.

" Ladies congratulations, no tribal council for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Men, you are going to your third tribal council where one of you will be the sixth person voted out in this game. You have the rest of the afternoon to decide. I'll see you later."

* * *

**Vyrai Tribe**

Ash's alliance without Drew and Conan talked about their decisoins

" That sucks, we lost again." Naruto said.

" I thought we were having great harmony in our challenges." Ash said.

" We should vote off Matt or Conan." YUgi said.

" No, Matt is stronger than Conan, We should take Conan off." Sasuke suggested."

Ash interrupted, " Here's the thing, the tribe swap might be coming tomorrow so if Matt is on the other side it's big trouble. ON the other hand, keeping Conan is like taking care of a lost kid. He's not focus in most of the challenges."

" We should split our vote tonight between Matt and Conan. Tell Conan and Drew that we're going to vote for Matt but originally we are going to plit our votes between Conan and Matt so Yugi, Sasuke and Ash will vote for Conan while I'll tell them to join me for voting Matt. Everybody cool with that? " Naruto said

" Yeah, That sounds like a great idea." Ash said.

Naruto went up to Conan and Drew.

" So, what's the plan, dude?" Conan asked

" We will vote for Matt tonight." Naruto said.

" Wouldn't it be more efficient if we vote for Jaden?" Drew asked.

Naruto said, " It's fine. Matt will be a threat if we keep him."

" We''ll go with that." Conan said as Naruto leaves the two

" whats wrong buddy?" Conan asked.

" The other day, I heard Ash and his alliance talking about us." Drew said.

Conan replied , " What did they say?"

" I heard that they were only using us to get the numbers."

" UNbelievable. You think we should vote one of them off."

" They will probably gonna get mad to us."

" Who cares Drew, by the time we join Matt and Jaden we will control this tribe.

Matt and Jaden are approached by Drew and Conan.

" Wassup guys?" Matt said.

" We're lost. We might need your help." Conan said.

Jaden replied, " Are u betrayed by Ash's alliance?"

" Pretty much like that but we want them to teach a lesson so can we vote together?" Conan asked.

" If we are voting together, I want the two of you to vote for Yugi." Matt said.

" Sure, we'll take that." Conan said as he and Drew walked off.

Conan asked Drew, " So dude, are you cool with that decision?"

" Not at all. Yugi is one of my closest ally in this game. I cant vote for him." Drew responded.

" But we are being use by them. I cant let them do that to us."

" I dont know dude." Drew said.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Ash - **The deliberations of tonight's deision is a little bit of a taking risk but this plan will succeed.

**Matt - **I just wish that Conan and Drew will stay to their words beause if either of me or Jaden goes home, this tribe will be in trouble."

* * *

" Welcome to your third tribal council. It is now time to vote Sasuke you're up."

**Sasuke - **We need to reduce some bad players in this tribe and it's you. ( Conan )

**Ash - **Thank for a great service in this tribe but you're dangerous. ( Matt )

**Matt - **I never liked your leadership and more importantly I've never liked you. ( Yugi )

" I'll go get the votes." Jeff said. " I'll read the votes."

" First vote . . . . . . . . . . . . Matt

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Conan ( 1 vote for Conan and Matt)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Conan (2 votes for Conan and 1 vote for Matt)

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

YUgi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yugi ( 2 votes each for Conan and Yugi and 1 vote for Matt)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Conan ( 3 votes Conan, 2 votes Yugi and 1 vote Matt)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yugi ( 3 votes Conan and Yugi, 1 vote Matt, 1 vote left)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Battle of the Animes . . . . . . . . . . . . Yugi, need to give me your torch."

All members from Ash's alliance were stunned by the votes.

" Yugi, the tribe has spoken."

" Well, after 6 days, 3 members of your tribe were voted off. You dont want it to be four. Gran your stuffs. Head home. Good night"

* * *

**Yugi - **I was a little bit shocked about the outcome. I have been honest to Drew and Conan, I cannot believe that they just betray me like that but I think I played a good game. Thank you for having me here.

Yugi - Matt, Jaden, Drew and Conan

Conan - Ash, Naruto and Sasuke

Matt - Naruto

* * *

**Next time on Survivor **

Conan and Drew might be in trouble after making their decision.

The tribe swap will be coming and new alliances are formed.

Find out next on Survivor.


End file.
